


It aims once—kills once—conquers once

by Clocketpatch



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Half Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougami once again uses cake to make his point</p>
            </blockquote>





	It aims once—kills once—conquers once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for poetry drabble meme stolen from lost_spook. The rules were to visit a website which gave you random poems, take the fifth line from whatever poem you got, and write a drabble or half drabble. For this one I got 'Twas fighting for his Life he was -- by Emily Dickinson.

  
_"Desire aims for the sky. Greed kills the dreams achieved there, conquering nothing but ash."_  
  
"He fit all that on a cake?" Hina asked.  
  
"It was a big cake," said Shintaro, looking queasy.  
  
"Was it legible?" Date asked.  
  
"It was a lesson," groaned Shintaro.  
  
"Tch," said Ankh. "Ice is better."


End file.
